


Peach

by hotfruits



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camboys, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/pseuds/hotfruits
Summary: Youngjae discovers the amazing world of camboys.





	Peach

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [7fics](http://7fics.tumblr.com/post/167848829906/pleas-for-the-love-of-god-give-me-jinyoung) prompt: "PLEAS FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GIVE ME JINYOUNG SPANKING IDC THE PAIRING HIS PEACH IS TOO PERF "

Youngjae peaks over at his closed door, checking for the umpteenth time that it is indeed locked and not something he only imagined doing (which has happened to him before and resulted in one of his roommates, Bambam, walking in on him with his cock out and cum splattered on his naked chest. The kid still teases him about it to this day).

After confirming that it’s still locked, he turns his attention back to his laptop, earbuds carefully nestled in his ears. The volume has been carefully adjusted, laptop perfectly balanced on his desk pillow, and the button in his boxers has already been popped open, ready for his hand to slip inside.

It was during his freshmen year, on a particularly rainy afternoon, that he’d discovered camboys online, having grown tired of the porn he had been previously watching. He was sick of weird plot lines and ridiculously loud, fake moans. He wanted something real, to watch a beautiful individual truly lose themselves in the throes of passion.

He had been watching some skinny blond ride a muscular blond’s okay-ish size cock when the advertisement on the side of the screen caught his eye; or, rather, the beautiful man with the devilish smirk and messy burgundy hair. He clicked on the link, which led him to a website with a variety of camboys ready to get nasty for his pleasure, which led him further down the rabbit hole until he found the boy who had caught his eye, JB.

For weeks, he watched JB’s videos, turned on in a way he hadn’t been in a long time. There was nothing fake about the way JB moaned as he jerked himself off, and there was no ridiculous dialogue when he got down on his hands and knees, his hole stretched gorgeously around whatever toy he decided to play with that day.

It was everything Youngjae had been needing, without actually having to go out into the world to satisfy his sexual urges (which he could have, of course, but the whole process of dressing up, flirting, left him more exhausted than the sex itself, and with a full course load at school, plus his job on the weekends, he just didn’t have the energy. His other roommate, Yugyeom, just tells him he’s pathetic).

He watched a few other camboys while his obsession with JB grew, but none of them got his blood boiling the way JB did; until _Peach_ , that is.

He actually learned about Peach through JB during one of his videos. He had been teasing his rim with sticky fingers when he suddenly began talking about the new boy who had recently joined their ranks, who had the most beautiful, pillowly lips he had ever seen and the most deliciously plump behind. He made his viewers promise to watch Peach’s first video later that evening, before finally plunging his fingers into his hole, a stuttered moan falling from his lips.

A few hours later, he logged back into his account and waited for Peach’s video to start. It seemed like the other viewers were excited, based mostly on the way JB had hyped the boy up earlier. Youngjae really didn’t care either way, but he figured if the boy didn’t catch his attention, he could always get a head start on his paper for his child psychology class.

When the video started though, he knew immediately he was fucked.

Months later and Youngjae is still just as addicted to Peach, spending far too much time – and money – on the beautiful boy. There’s just something about him though, something that even JB didn’t have, that pulled Youngjae in and refused to let go. Maybe it was the sweet, dulcet tone of his voice, or the way his eyes scrunched up when he orgasms, somehow looking both adorable and hot as fuck? Whatever it is, Youngjae never misses a show.

So, when his watch beeps at him that it’s now ten o’clock, Youngjae gives his door one last check before logging in. Immediately, he sees Peach’s sweet face, his hair styled back messily with a few pieces framing his forehead.  “Good evening everyone,” he says with a smile, leaning casually on what Youngjae assumes is a desk, his chin resting in his hand. “I’m sorry I haven’t been on in awhile, I’ve just been so busy,” he sighs, casting his eyes downward as he begins to pout.

The chatroom is immediately flooded with messages of reassurance, such as, “We could never be mad at our beautiful boy!” or “Make sure you’re taking care of your health!”

Youngjae, however, sends a different message. It’s not the kind of thing he normally says (and if he did, he’s pretty sure his previous partners would have laughed at him), but under the guise of anonymity, it’s easy to let go of his insecurities and to express his desires freely.

_“Oppa is very disappointed in you.”_

He watches as Peach’s eyes scan through the comments, his head tilted slightly to the right and exposing his pale neck. It’s a bit nerve wracking, to wait and see if Peach will notice what he wrote. A part of him kind of hopes he won’t, because while Youngjae’s been dreaming of the day he can finally express his _kinkier_ side, it’s still very new to him and he’s not entirely sure how to go about this.

“Oh, what’s this?” Peach pauses, a flicker of amusement showing in his gaze. He quickly schools his expression though and pulls his brows together, deepening his pout. “My oppa Ars is disappointed in me…” he looks up and into the camera, making it feel like he’s looking at Youngjae directly, who can’t believe this is actually happening. “I’m sorry oppa…is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

Youngjae can already feel his cock hardening as his mind replays the word _oppa_ over and over again in his head. He slips a hand underneath the waistband and squeezes around his length, trying to relieve some of the pressure. He can already feel beads of pre-cum dripping down his cock and lets out a small whimper, shuddering.

_“Take off your clothes.”_

Peach quickly stands up, causing his chair to slide backwards, and begins to pull his shirt over his head. Once it’s off and on the floor, his jeans soon follow, until every inch of smooth, sinuous muscle is revealed. “This too, oppa?” he asks, hooking his thumbs into the edge of his briefs and lightly tugging on them, exposing the short, curly hairs beneath.

 _“Yes,”_ Youngjae breathes out, heart hammering in his chest. _“Be a good boy for oppa.”_

Peach responds with a teasing grin and slowly lowers his briefs, sliding them down his long legs. Once they’re off he straightens back up, his cock jutting out from between his thighs, the head pink and shiny with pre-cum. It’s such an inviting sight that Youngjae can’t help but lick his lips, wondering what it’d be like to get down on his knees for Peach and take his beautiful cock into his mouth.

“What next, oppa?” Peach interrupts Youngjae’s thoughts as he sits back down and begins to lazily play with himself, using one hand to stroke along the length of his cock while the other rubs at the head, smearing the pre-cum and letting it drip down the sides. “Do you wanna watch me play with myself?” he asks, sliding one of his hands down towards his balls and giving them a squeeze, letting out a breathless moan in response.

 _“Stop,”_ he types and Peach immediately lets go, his cheeks flushing as he pouts. _“Don’t whine. You want to be a good boy for me, right?”_

“I…” Peach falters, his hands clenched tightly in his lap as he glances away, looking both aroused and embarrassed by Youngjae’s words. “Of course,” he replies, but there’s something different about his tone, less teasing and more real, like this is the person Peach really is, not the persona he’s created online.

_“Kneel on your chair, facing away from me.”_

Peach gets up and assumes the requested position, showing off his broad shoulders and plump backside. He’s smirking, falling back into his usual role, as he grabs one of his pale cheeks and pulls it aside, exposing his pretty hole and the pink plug he always wears during his videos. “Does oppa wanna see me play with myself?”

_“Spank yourself.”_

The smirk drops and Peach’s mouth falls open, his eyes widening. “Well…if that’s what my oppa wants,” he chuckles, almost nervously, before pulling his hand back and giving his ass a light smack.

_“Harder.”_

The comments begin pouring in like crazy (crazier than usual, that is), with some of the people telling Peach to be careful, while the others are already offering to pay exuberant amounts of money to see him hurt himself. Peach doesn’t respond to them though, or even thank them for their contributions. He just takes a deep breath and raises his hand in the air, before delivering a harsh smack to his behind. He hisses, but Youngjae doesn’t miss the pleasured expression on his face as he pulls his hand away, revealing a large, red mark on his pale skin. “How many, oppa?” Peach asks, his voice strained as he struggles to catch his breath.

_“Ten.”_

Peach nods and spanks himself again, this time on the other cheek, leaving a similar mark. Youngjae moans as he admires the way Peach’s ass jiggles with each slap and quickly lifts his hips, shoving at his boxers until they’re halfway down his thighs. He takes his cock into his hand and squeezes around the heated, slick flesh, cursing under his breath as he resists the urge to fuck up into his hand. He doesn’t want to get off before Peach, who looks like a vision of ecstasy with tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over as he delivers one last smack to his reddened cheeks.

“Oh god,” Peach gasps as he collapses onto his chair, his bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead and his cheeks stained with the tears he wasn’t able to repress. “Oppa,” he whines pitifully, looking over his shoulder and back into the camera, his gaze heavy with arousal. “Can I touch myself now, please? I’ve been good, right?” he pouts, turning back around in his chair and gingerly sitting down, unable to hold back a slight wince. His cock stands firmly between his thighs, looking painfully hard and begging to be touched.

_“Go ahead baby.”_

Peach immediately grabs his cock and begins to jerk himself off, letting out a relieved sigh as he groans in pleasure. Youngjae mirrors his movements, matching the quick pace of Peach’s hand. He lets his eyes slip close and just listens to the sound of Peach’s hand sliding up and down on his wet cock, the earbuds amplifying the sound. He feels his own hand moving faster as Peach’s breathy moans increase in frequency, echoing around in his skull and driving him closer and closer to the edge.

He hears a stuttered cry and quickly opens his eyes, just in time to see Peach reaching his orgasm, his cum hitting his chest as he throws his head back, moaning unabashedly. Youngjae follows suit a moment later, stifling his moans by clamping a hand over his mouth. Once he’s finished and cleaned up, he slumps tiredly against the wall, watching Peach as he begins to clean himself up as well, a slight blush on his cheeks. He then apologizes for not taking requests as normal and promises he’ll be more attentive next time before signing off, his smiling face the last thing Youngjae sees before the screen goes black.

His browser redirects back to his profile and Youngjae yawns, looking down at the clock and seeing that it’s nearing eleven. Just as he’s about to close his laptop and get ready for bed (he definitely needs a shower), a chat request pops up on his screen. Curious, Youngjae accepts the request and waits for the messenger to load, wondering who’s it going to be on the other end.

“Holy shit.”

No way.

No fucking way.

“That was a lot of fun, oppa ;),” the message reads and Youngjae flushes in response, now feeling embarrassed by the term as he subconsciously covers his flaccid cock. “Come play with me again sometime. Goodnight~!”

Youngjae closes his laptop as Peach signs out and removes his earbuds, exhaling slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @ultbbams


End file.
